


Floating in Air, Falling in Love

by Acting4Hope



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Confessions, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Recreational Drug Use, Roleswap, edibles, fitzroy and argo do a weed and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: I play in your hair as you rub on my earsThen we awkwardly stare until our lips lockedThen we awkwardly stared because our lips lockedNow it's awkward in here because our lips lockedArgo tries an edible for the first time.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Floating in Air, Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is not good. fair warning!!! it has been too long since i've written and this took TOO MANY HOURS for what it ended up being. also i'm not editing it so huff my shorts guy. 
> 
> also revolves around an au that corinne (@maplekeene on tumblr), matt (@accesscodex), and i made and got way too invested in where we basically swapped some aesthetic/personality things between argo and fitzroy and it is very fun and cool. all you need to know is fitzroy is a stoner hippe type and argo is an engineering nerd and now they kiss because they aren't as emotionally constipated as normal maplekeene. 
> 
> check out this fun art for reasons as to why you should care about this au: [this one](https://accesscodex.tumblr.com/post/634326110233149440/corinne-matt-i-had-a-dream-u-were-drawing-a), [and this one](https://accesscodex.tumblr.com/post/634375418958544896/anyway-hey-everybody-roleswap-maplekeene), [and these](https://accesscodex.tumblr.com/post/634468512486850560/im-actually-diseased), [and these too](https://accesscodex.tumblr.com/post/634541313526792192/you-will-be-as-consumed-by-roleswap-au-as-i-am-i)
> 
> anyways i don't like this so i hope maybe you enjoy it. new ssoss out soon??? idk i gotta work on it. sigh

“Are you nervous?” the casual lilt of the half-elf’s voice pulls Argo from his train of thought, and he blinks at the man seated across from him. It is now occurring to the genasi that he’s just been sitting here staring blankly at his roommate for a minute, and he flusters as embarrassment warms his face. 

“I-I mean,” Argo starts, adjusting his silver-framed glasses, eyes darting everywhere but directly ahead. “N--Of course not! I-I just--” 

“Argo,” Fitzroy cuts him off, voice calming and unbearably attractive. He smiles at Argo, tilting his head slightly as he leans on one hand. The picturesque representation of relaxation. “It’s okay, dude! No worries! We don’t have to smoke if you don’t want.” He runs a hand through his hair, cascading blonde locks like a waterfall over his shoulder. If Argo thinks hard enough, he can remember the feeling of those strands between his fingers, and he blushes more at the thought.

He should really stop thinking about his roommate-slash-previous-Tinder-date like this, huh.

Fitzroy moves to stand up, seemingly having decided that this casual sesh wasn’t going to happen, and that made Argo panic. He sat up quickly, reaching a hand out to rest atop of Fitzroy’s. Fitzroy looks down at their hands with surprise before looking back at the genasi, a rosy dust ghosting over his own cheeks now. The two stare at each other for a labored moment, hearts beating erratically and minds spinning fruitlessly, until Argo breaks and moves his hand. 

“I-It’s not that I _don’t_ wanna, it’s just…” Argo rubs the back of his neck nervously. “I’m worried? I dunno, I don’t want to have to rush for my inhaler while I’m inebriated, a-and I’m not exactly sure what it’ll do to...my body?” He’s grasping at straws, trying to articulate the many thoughts darting through his brain at this very moment. This is unlike him--usually thoughts come to him with ease, all neat and orderly like he likes them. Like equations or endless lines of magical runes. But something about this situation has his numbers failing. Has him searching through the files of his brain to find the right thing to say. 

He’s been running into that problem more frequently since coming to Wiggenstaff’s. 

Fitzroy picks up on whatever Argo’s putting down and smiles again, moving to stand. He sees Argo jump to stop him and waves him off, padding over to his dresser and pulling open the top drawer. He deposits the baggy containing a few pre-wrapped blunts and replaces it with a smaller ziploc bag, shutting the drawer and returning to Argo. He sits down beside him against the frame of Argo’s bottom bunk, their thighs brushing just so. Fitzroy ignores the irregular rhythm of his heart to pry the bag open, pulling out two innocent-looking gummies from the small bag. Argo looks intrigued, eyebrows hiding under the frames of his glasses as he furrows them. 

“What’s that?” Argo asks, pointing to the gummies in Fitzroy’s palm. Fitzroy looks at Argo with a mischievous grin. 

“Oh, just my vitamins. Want one?” Fitzroy teases, watching Argo look even more confused. It makes him snort, shaking his head with amusement. “They’re _edibles_ , man. Doesn’t get you high as quickly, but it’ll give you time to chill out before it takes effect if you’re still nervous.” Argo considers the gummies in Fitzroy’s hand for a moment, weighing pros and cons and desperately trying to ignore the feeling of Fitzroy’s leg against his own. At the end of the day, he knows he can’t deny the half-elf anything so he nods, causing Fitzroy to smile the biggest he has the whole night. “Alright! My man, Argo! Taking big risks for once!!” Fitzroy elbows him a few times, Argo chuckling and shoving at him playfully. 

“How many times have I asked ya t’call me Argonaut?” Argo says, feigning exasperation. “A-And I take plenty of risks! Just last week I went down to the cafeteria and got an _orange_ instead of a lime! T-That's a risk!” 

“Oh _sure_ it is, buddy. Suuuure it is.” Fitzroy teases, earning himself another shove as he flicks out his pocket knife to cut one of the gummies in half. 

“What’re you doin’ that for?” Argo asks, watching as the half-elf cut the gummy. Fitzroy looks at him and gestures for him to hold out his palm, which he deposits one half of the gummy into. 

“This is your first time, yeah?” Fitzroy says, to which Argo nods. “You’ll feel it with a half, trust me.” He keeps the one and a half gummies to himself and turns to fully face Argo, eyes electrifying in their excitement. Argo turns as well, crossing his legs like Fitzroy so his knees are touching the other man’s. 

“You ready, buddy?” Fitzroy asks, bouncing a little in place. Argo gulps and ignores the tornado of nerves and attraction in his gut. 

“Y-Yeah, guess I am,” he replies with a lopsided grin. Fitzroy nods. 

“Okay, on the count of three we’ll take ‘em at once, okay?” Argo nods in agreement. “Alright. One…” 

Argo feels a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead. Why is he so nervous? It’s just an edible; it isn’t going to kill him. But maybe…

“Two…” 

Well, even if it _was_ going to kill him, at least he can say he spent his final moments with one of the hottest men he’s ever seen. Shit, he needs to stop thinking like that. They aren’t dating! Th-They aren’t even hooking up; they went on one date half a year ago and then just so happened to become roommates when they both enrolled at Wiggenstaff’s. Maybe Fitzroy doesn’t even _want_ that. Though, if he doesn’t then he’s giving pretty mixed signals. Or maybe he _isn’t_ and Argo’s just misinterpreting things-- _fuck_ why do people have to be so _difficult_ to understand sometimes!! His mother never seemed to have an issue with so why can’t he just be like he--

“Three!” On instinct, Argo mimics Fitzroy’s motions and pops the half an edible into his mouth. Once it’s in there, he’s surprised at how...normal it tastes. It’s even lime flavored! He quickly chews and swallows the gummy before he can form any last-second doubts, and smiles at Fitzroy nervously. Fitzroy smiles back, still looking strangely excited that Argo was doing this with him, and something about this whole situation causes Argo to chuckle. Fitzroy quirks an eyebrow at him. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing, it’s just…” Argo trails off, leaning back on his hands to give himself time to think. “Two weeks in and I’m already doing drugs. Kinda funny, if y’ask me.” 

“Okay, Four-Eyes, you took _half_ an edible. Don’t get ahead of yourself,” Fitzroy snorts, rolling his eyes dramatically. Argo laughs again, then the two lapse into silence for a long moment. Argo suddenly goes from feeling relaxed to feeling a little uneasy. 

“Soooooo what now?” Argo asks awkwardly. “Do we just...do we just sit here and wait? O-Or is something supposed to trigger it? Like, what’s the protocol,” Fitzroy considers his question for a moment, bringing a hand up to twirl a strand of hair as he considered. 

“We could go for a walk around campus? We’ve got about...I’d say thirty minutes? Before it really starts to hit, so we can do pretty much whatever.” Fitzroy offers with a shrug. “Or if you just want to sit here and wait, that’s fine by me. We’ll probably want to stop by the cafe first for some snacks, so we don’t have to run down later.” Argo is quick to agree, as he would rather keep himself occupied than sit here and accidentally psyche himself out before anything actually happens. Fitzroy seems pleased with himself, standing and putting the bag of edibles back on his drawer before slipping on his sandals. Argo throws on his typical grey track jacket and shoes and follows Fitzroy out the door, excitement slowly building at the prospect of what’s to come. 

\---

Ultimately, it was the better move to spend the time outdoors, as it was a pleasantly warm evening with plenty of golden rays of sun to keep the walk illuminated. They first stopped by the cafeteria, where they finally found where the Firbolg has been (studying with Leon, it seems, and making the bald man more than a little exasperated at how little he can grasp mathematics) and informed Rainer of the fun little journey they were both about to embark on. Rainer laughed into her hand and told them not to get “too rowdy”, to which Fitzroy laughed and Argo tried not to hide his entire face in the collar of his track jacket. But, with the snacks acquired, they quickly dropped those off back at the room before heading out to stroll about campus. 

Fitzroy couldn’t be more different than Argo in nearly any way, but the one similarity they share is their ability to chat about absolutely nothing at all. Fitzroy definitely seemed a little guarded about something, but Argo wasn’t going to be the one to pry into that. Not when he certainly has his own shadows he’s hiding. So, the two passed the time people watching and conversing about everything and nothing at all--classes, grades, teachers, gossip they’ve both heard, aspirations for the rest of the year, and so on. 

They walked nearly on top of each other the whole way, their hands occasionally brushing. Argo tried not to focus on the sensation of Fitzroy’s calloused skin against his own, but it was hard to ignore the closeness when Fitzroy kept looking over at him with those enchanting violet eyes. In the orange rays of the horizon, Fitzroy’s hair glowed like a river of gold down his back. Argo suffocated in the butterflies swarming in his stomach. 

But by the time they were reaching the end of their walk, Argo was starting to feel something. The first indicator being how he was entirely unable to keep himself upright. Several times he’s accidentally leaned into Fitzroy on their walk, which was when the half-elf decided outside time was over. Eventually, Fitzroy slung an arm over Argo’s shoulders just to keep him upright, which put the genasi up close and personal with Fitzroy. He smiled goofily at how nice Fitzroy smelled--like burnt wood and incense--and Fitzroy tried to keep himself normal as Argo leaned fully into his chest in the elevator. 

Thankfully, Argo was able to make it to the room, which is where he finds himself now: sprawled out on his bed as Fitzroy arranges some pillows and blankets on the floor beneath him. Now that Argo is laying down, he knows he’s feeling it for _sure_. His head is pleasantly fuzzy and light--almost like it could float away at any moment and he wouldn’t care--and his body is heavy with the weight of himself. It almost feels like a string has been tied around his soul and is pulling him into the earth, causing all movements to be sluggish. He lays on his bed and is certain he’ll never need to move again, far too comfortable to want to disturb the peace he’s found himself in. 

“Argoooo,” Fitzroy calls quietly, touching him lightly on the leg. “Hey buddy, how’re you feelin’?” Argo smiles, thinking about how nice it was for Fitzroy to let him have this experience, and how nice it was to walk beside him, and how nice he is, and how nice his eyes are...and his smile...and his cute little mustache...and his ass-- “Argo?” Fitzroy says a little louder, now attempting to crawl onto the bed beside him to see if he’s fallen asleep. His face slides up to Argo’s (who is lying horizontally on the bed with his head right near the wall), who looks down at him and smiles. Fitzroy smiles back, once he sees Argo is awake, and inwardly chuckles at how far gone the genasi is already. His eyes are lidded and his smile is wide, looking at Fitzroy with those nerdy glasses that hide the true color of his eyes. 

“Hey,” Argo breathes out, basking in the pleasant warmth that has suddenly filled his chest at the sight of his roommate. 

“Hi,” Fitzroy responds just as quietly. The two stare at each other for another long moment, both sitting in the comfort of their own highs, until they suddenly find their faces mere inches away from each other. In most cases, Argo would be surprised and embarrassed, scooting away and apologizing for misreading the situation or moving out of turn. 

But here, in the quiet of their room, in the glow of Fitzroy’s relaxed face, Argo’s heart speaks for him and pulls the two into a slow kiss. Neither seems put off or startled by the situation, and Fitzroy immediately reciprocates. He cups the side of Argo’s face, pulling their bodies even closer and overwhelming himself with the smell of saltwater and citrus. Argo’s fingers find their home in Fitzroy’s hair, repeatedly combing through the blonde waves as Fitzroy sighs into the kiss. Eventually, the two part for air, keeping their faces close together. Argo takes in a breath and feels his chest tingle with the euphoria of doing what he’s wanted to do since he saw the barbarian unpacking his bags that first day. Fitzroy looks as happy as he does, which only makes Argo feel happier because he didn’t fuck it up for once. 

“That was...unexpected,” Fitzroy murmurs as he gently runs a thumb up and down the side of Argo’s face. Argo’s responding laugh is just as quiet, and he’s so happy he barely remembers why he feels so light until--wait. Wait. Hold on. 

“F-Fitzr-- _Hey_ ,” Argo mumbles, removing his hand from Fitzroy’s hair (much to his disappointment) to touch at his face blindly. Once he gets around his nose his eyes widen as he realizes-- “W-Why can’ I feel my nose? F-Fitz, where’s my _nose_?!” Fitzroy snorts when he realizes what’s going on and carefully moves Argo’s hand away from his face. 

“It’s just ‘cause you’re high, Argo, the numbness will go away in a bit,” Fitzroy soothes him easily, knowing how turbulent people’s emotions can be once under the influence. Luckily, Argo is soothed by the thought and allows himself to be slowly moved off of the bed and onto the nest of pillows and blankets on the floor. Argo feels a bit better sitting up, the numbness subsiding as his head high returns, and he smiles as Fitzroy sprawls himself across Argo’s lap. The half-elf looks content with the position, so Argo gladly returns his hand to card through his hair once more. Fitzroy closes his eyes at the feeling, letting out another sigh that Argo’s heart soars upon. For a few minutes, all is silent as the two experience their trips together. 

After a while, Fitzroy opens his eyes and smiles up at Argo, reaching up to pat the genasi on the face. Argo looks down at him again, subconsciously leaning into his hand as he does so. The moment is unbearably fond, which gives Fitzroy a moment of hesitation. 

“Um, Argo? C-Can...Can I ask you something?” Fitzroy asks. He tries to keep cool about it, but Argo picks up on the notes of concern and immediately frowns. 

“Yeah b--buddy pal of. Wait. Did I do something?” Words topple out of Argo’s mouth without rhyme or reason, but the hand in Fitzroy’s hair has stopped moving and Fitzroy regrets ever opening his mouth. 

“No! Hey, it’s okay!” Fitzroy quickly placates him as he tries to bring the comfortable atmosphere back. “I was just. I-It’s nothing, really--” 

“-- _No_ , what’s your head thinkin’? Y--What’s goin’ on in there?” Fitzroy sighs when he realizes he can’t escape the hole he’s dug himself. He slowly moves his hand off Argo’s face to settle on his chest, fiddling with the fabric of his shirt as he considers what to say next. 

“I...I was just wondering if you...if you _meant_ to kiss me. L-Like if you were just doin’ it ‘cause you’re high and it seemed nice? Or b-because--’cause you _wanted_ to…” Fitzroy trails off, face flushing with how ridiculous he feels. This was supposed to be casual, dear Fantasy _Christ_ why did he have to open his mouth. Argo looks at Fitzroy--turned away, nervous, blushing--and feels his heart staccato in his chest. 

He remembers the night they first met, how calm Fitzroy seemed the whole night. They went to dinner, walked around town for a bit, and then finished off the night at Argo’s apartment. He remembers laying beside the half-elf, hand on his chest, unable to shake the ache in his bones to ask for this to be a constant. But he was scared--it was a date and a hookup, nothing more, nothing less--and so he let the question simmer in the back of his mind. 

But he has the opportunity to make that question a reality, in this moment. And now he’s more sure what the answer will be. 

“Yeah,” Argo answers simply, catching Fitzroy by surprise. Fitzroy turns over to face Argo, eyebrows shot up and mouth slightly agape. “I mean, I’ve wanted to do that for a _bit_ . I missed you--wait, fuck. No. Didn’ mean to say...say that. I’m just sayin’ you’re really hot and nice and you smell good an’--that’s not a good thing to say, shit! W-Why is my mouth weird!?” Argo feels frustrated with how his mouth is choosing to articulate the thoughts in his head. Though he still feels particularly floaty, so maybe this is another effect of the high. “Basically, yeah. I like kissing you and I wanna do it more. Maybe. I-If that’d be good for you.” _Fuck_ it was hard to talk when your whole mouth felt a little tingly. “Sidenote, is my mouth supposed to feel dry? It feels bad right now.” Fitzroy stares at Argo for a second, processing all that was said, before laughing out loud. Partially out of relief, partially out of silliness, and partially out of the happiness he feels to be in this situation with this dumb, nerdy, attractive man. 

“To answer your second question first, that’s called ‘cottonmouth’ and it happens. Drink some water and you’ll be good. And to answer your first question,” Fitzroy sits up and gets in Argo’s face, a grin split impossibly wide across his face. “Does this answer your question?” And then his lips connect with Argo’s again, the genasi responding by wrapping his arms around Fitzroy’s back to keep him upright. 

They kiss for a while, once again lost in the warm embrace of each other, and when they part they’re both smiling like idiots. Argo’s glasses are slightly askew and Fitzroy takes great pleasure in taking them off to witness the true blue-grey irises hidden beneath. Argo snorts and grabs his glasses, placing them back on his face and rolling his eyes when Fitzroy pouts. Fitzroy then decides it is far more comfortable to be in Argo’s lap and situates himself so he is less straddling and more sitting. Argo voices no complaint, carefully bringing one of the cups of water Fitzroy laid out to his lips to quench the numbing dryness within. Argo seems unable to return the cup to the floor in his state so he leaves it next to his chest, accidentally sloshing some of the water onto his shirt when Fitzroy moves to settle further. 

For a moment, Argo is left staring at the tiny wet spot on his shirt, unable to shake why it is bothering him. Then, he looks at Fitzroy and asks in the quietest voice possible:

“I spilled water on my shirt, do you mind?” 

Fitzroy stares back at Argo for half a second before bursting into laughter, practically falling out of Argo’s lap. Argo doesn’t know what is so funny but finds himself laughing hysterically in turn. After a while of laughing like buffoons, Fitzroy rubs tears out of his eyes and pats Argo’s chest. 

“Well, you’re my boyfriend now, so I guess I don’t mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> if you like what you've read, feel free to check out [my tumblr!!](https://lesbian--susie.tumblr.com/) i am very stupid on there and it's a cool time and you should send me asks and make me feel cool and important :-)


End file.
